


Homecoming

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: So, You’ve Got a Crush On Spider-Man... [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Peter and MJ reconnect after a mission.





	Homecoming

Peter’s muscles burned, a flush settling over him as the temperature rocketed. He exhaled shakily, bending his head to press himself against the woman beneath him. The scant space between them grew slick, heat growing and swirling as they moved. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, mouth pressed against her ear. Her breath hitched again, her fingernails digging into his forearms. 

“Peter,” his name was shaky, falling from her lips on half a moan. 

He held her tighter, dragging them both upwards, the sheets twisting beneath them. “Did you miss me?” he prompted, pressing sucking kisses along her collarbone. 

“Maybe,” she teased, eyes sparkling with a familiar glint. 

“Maybe,” he echoed, grinning. He moved his hands down, cutting a path down her cinnamon brown skin. “You sure?” he questioned, hiking her legs up and around his waist. 

“A little,” she changed her tune, tossing her head backwards into the pillows. Her curls had come loose from the sloppy top bun he’d found her wearing. Her book, now abandoned, teetered dangerously on the edge of the mattress. Peter pushed it to the ground. 

“That’s funny,” he observed, his fingers dancing down towards the heat of her. “With all those messages you sent me, I kinda figured you missed me.”

She smiled, raising her hands to tug at his hair, drawing his face back to hers. Her lips met his in a searing kiss, tongues pressing, palms wandering, their skin growing slick as they sought to get ever closer to one another. 

“You think I’m just sitting here pining for you while you’re off saving the world?” she asked, giggling against his neck. 

Peter’s answer got swallowed in a groan as she nipped down his body, rolling her hips against him. “No,” he managed to grunt out, thrusting forward until she moaned right along with him. 

“Good,” she sighed contently, draping her arms around his neck. She pressed against him with the back of her heels, urging him forward. They cried out against one another’s mouths as they came together. “I did miss you,” she whispered, her body accepting his. 

“God, Michelle,” it was Peter’s turn to moan her name. He braced himself on flattened palms, pressing into her until their hips met. “You feel good.” He kissed her again, gaining speed until MJ cried out in pleasure. 

“Welcome home, Pete,” she gasped.   
Peter smiled against her, answering her with a kiss.


End file.
